Je suis fâché tu sais !
by Blihioma
Summary: Aujourd'hui c'est la Saint-Valentin et Oikawa, comme chaque année, à de nouveau eu beaucoup de succès, se voyant couverts de chocolat. Et qui est-il pour les refuser ? Il rentre donc les bras couverts de ses cadeaux, qu'il rêve déjà de dévorer. Mais une fois la porte passée, il va devoir se rappeler qu'il ne vit pas seul...


**Disclaimer :** Haruichi Furudate possède Haikyu! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humour

 **Pairing :** Hinata x Oikawa

 **Evénement :** Saint-Valentin

Hey, hey, hey !

On se retrouve une nouvelle fois pour un autre OS/Drabble pour la Saint-Valentin !

Cette fois-ci, à la demande de ma petite sœur adorée, vous avez le droit à un Haikyu, avec Oikawa et Hinata ensemble, j'espère que ce couple vous plaira !

C'est un peu plus chaud que pour les précédents, mais cela ne devrait pas poser de problèmes… si ? x)

 **°0o0°**

 _ **Je suis fâché tu sais !**_

 **…**

Oikawa avait presqu'envie de sautiller sur le chemin du retour. Sa journée s'était vraiment bien passée, un véritable bonheur ! Ses collègues masculins n'avaient pas arrêtés de le fusiller du regard, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention, trop occupé qu'il était à accepter les chocolats de toutes ses jolies collègues. Il avait été couvert de cadeaux en tout genre, mais principalement cette friandise sucrée et marron, déclinée sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables, parfois acheté dans une pâtisserie du coin, fait à la main ou venant tout droit d'un chocolatier renommé. Il avait dû aller acheter plusieurs sacs pendant la pause de midi, pour pouvoir tout ramener chez lui.

Dans la rame de train, il reçut quelques autres regards mauvais d'autres hommes aux mains vides, mais là encore, il se contenta de les ignorer, se faisant déjà des plans dans sa tête pour savoir quel cadeau manger, dans quel ordre et de quelle manière si nécessaire. Il avait véritablement hâte de se délecter notamment des chocolats les plus chers, fourrés aux noisettes, aux amandes ou d'autres petites cajoleries. Il frémissait d'impatience rien qu'à cette idée. Le chocolat était certainement son péché mignon et il ne pouvait pas y résister, surtout quand une jolie fille lui en offrait !

« Je suis rentré ! » Fredonna gaiement Oikawa en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

Il vivait dans un immeuble modeste aux abords du centre-ville, à quelques stations à peine de son travail. La vue n'était pas spécialement impressionnante mais il y avait un gymnase public dans le quartier, ainsi qu'un grand parc. C'était principalement pour ces deux points qu'ils avaient préférés cet appartement à un autre, alors qu'ils auraient sûrement pu s'installer dans un quartier plus cher.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Demanda une voix depuis la cuisine.

Oikawa se précipita presque là-bas une fois ses chaussures enlevées, encore couvert de son manteau et de son écharpe, les bras pleins de ses sacs de chocolats.

« Excellente ! J'ai reçu des chocolats de toutes les filles au travail, on va pouvoir se régaler ! » S'exclama l'ancien passeur d'Aoba Josei, avec une certaine pointe de fierté, ne remarquant pas le regard désapprobateur de son interlocuteur.

Alors qu'Oikawa avait préféré un travail de bureau en entreprise, son colocataire avait réussi à faire son affaire en travaillant en pleine air. En effet, Hinata n'avait jamais été très doué avec les études et rester assis devant un ordinateur toute la journée ne lui avait pas fait spécialement envie. Il avait donc commencé à apprendre le métier de la terre dans une des fermes qui entouraient la maison de sa famille, vers la fin du lycée.

Le vieil homme qui avait accepté de tout lui apprendre, s'était petit à petit mis à le considérer comme son propre enfant et il lui avait légué ses terres lorsqu'il avait pris sa retraite. Hinata s'était engagé à lui laisser encore une part de ce qu'il récoltait, comme un remerciement. Le rouquin se rendait donc chaque jour là-bas à l'aube, pour gérer l'exploitation.

Au fil des années, il avait acheté d'autres terres agricoles et s'étaient mis à embaucher des gens pour travailler avec lui. Il fournissait la majorité des magasins de la région de son enfance et il faisait même livrer des produits frais, dans certains restaurants avec qui il avait des contrats. Il n'avait normalement plus besoin de travailler lui-même dans les champs, mais il aimait être au contact de la nature. Il se permettait donc juste de se lever un peu plus tard.

« C'est bien pour toi. » Grogna Hinata en lui tournant sèchement le dos.

Il savait qu'Oikawa n'essayait pas spécialement de montrer à quel point il était populaire, mais dès qu'on parlait de chocolat, il perdait toute notion de décence et il était prêt à faire les yeux doux à quiconque voudrait lui en donner.

L'ancien sportif ne remarqua pas d'ailleurs tout de suite l'humeur maussade du rouquin. Il ne releva la tête de ses paquets que lorsque le silence s'éternisa et commença à devenir gênant de sous-entendus. Il sembla alors comprendre qu'il avait fait une petite erreur et il décida de se rattraper au plus vite. Il vint entourer la taille d'Hinata, frottant son visage dans les folles mèches rousses de son cadet.

« Allez Sho-chan, ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plait… Je suis désolé, je te le jure… Tu es le seul que j'aime, tu le sais bien ? »

L'ancien feinteur de Karasuno ne se laissa pas attendrir par les douces paroles de son petit-ami et continua à bouder. Chaque Saint-Valentin ressemblait un peu à ça. Le jour où les amoureux dévoilaient leurs sentiments, Hinata et Oikawa se _disputaient_ , alors que le reste de l'année, ils étaient un couple parfait – dans la mesure des excentricités de chacun. Ce n'était pas non plus une _dispute_ à proprement parler, Hinata punissait généralement Oikawa de sa folie chocolaté en l'ignorant pour la soirée, et cela s'arrêtait là.

« Sho-chaaan… » Geignit presque le grand brun.

Son petit-ami continua de manifester son indifférence à son égard, détournant même excessivement la tête loin de lui, le nez en l'air comme s'il le snobait. Oikawa ne le lui dirait sûrement pas, mais son petit Shoyo-chan était adorablement mignon lorsqu'il faisait cette tête.

Oikawa n'aurait pas cru que les sentiments qu'il ressentait au lycée pour le partenaire de son _éternel rival_ seraient de l'amour. Si on lui avait dit qu'il finirait par habiter avec Hinata, comme un couple, il aurait sûrement rigolé ou bien il se serait moqué de la santé mentale de son interlocuteur. Pourtant ses sentiments pour l'attaquant était déjà-là, profondément enfoui, mais bien présents. Ils ressortaient généralement lors des matchs, mélangés au frisson d'anticipation de ses petites batailles entre leurs équipes. Mais il avait mis l'intégralité de son ressenti sur ses capacités sportives et il n'avait jamais cherché plus loin. En fait il avait même feint de connaitre le nom de celui qu'il appelait à l'époque « chibi-chan » pour ne penser à lui en tant qu'Hinata, mais seulement en tant que partenaire de Tobio.

Il pouvait alors ramener toutes ses observations du petit rouquin, sur son besoin de vaincre son kohai. C'était une excuse inconsciente qui lui avait permis d'éviter ce qu'il ressentait pendant un certain temps. Avec la défaite d'Aoba Josei à son dernier tournoi, il avait en plus pu s'éloigner du Volley et donc de celui qui devenait peu à peu son obsession. Pourtant ils s'étaient revus lorsqu'il s'était mis à travailler dans le restaurant de sa tante pour les vacances et donc se faire un peu d'argent de poche. Il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais il se trouvait dans la même région que le lycée Karasuno, alors quand Hinata et son équipe de Volley s'était présenté un jour aux portes du restaurant, il n'aurait pas dû en être surpris.

Apparemment ils étaient venus fêter une autre victoire. Cela faisait deux ans qu'Oikawa ne les avait pas vu, ni Tobio ni son partenaire aux cheveux flamboyants. Ils étaient maintenant en troisième année et si son kohai n'avait que très peu changé, Hinata avait gagné en maturité et en confiance. Il était toujours assez extravagant, mais d'une manière plus calme qu'avant. Oikawa avait sincèrement été surpris quand il entendit que c'était Hinata qui était devenu le capitaine de l'équipe.

Mais son étonnement fut encore plus grand quand le rouquin le reconnut immédiatement et vanta ses capacités au Volley à ses propres cadets, ne manquant pas de détails pour rejouer leurs trois matchs. Il ne fit même pas attention aux commentaires des autres joueurs sur ce que devenait son ancienne équipe, préférant concentrer son attention sur l'adolescent qui l'avait attrapé par la manche un peu plus tôt. Le sourire large et chaleureux qu'il lui lança en lui disant qu'il était content de le revoir, fit sauter son cœur dans sa poitrine.

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Hinata revint souvent dans le restaurant, qui se trouvait être prêt de sa maison et de celle du vieil homme chez qui il travaillait, avec ou sans ses coéquipiers. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, Oikawa faisant toujours en sorte de s'occuper de sa table, alors qu'il ne cessait de se plaindre du client singulier qu'il était. Il s'était vaguement rendu compte que le Chibi-chan recherchait toujours sa présence dès qu'il passait dans la salle et s'il n'avait rien dit, c'était peut-être parce que chaque jour, il regardait la porte du restaurant dans l'expectative qu'un certain rouquin l'ouvre pour venir le voir.

Finalement c'était Hinata qui l'avait embrassé le premier, après avoir attendu qu'il finisse son travail. Oikawa l'avait trouvé là, légèrement avachi contre le mur. Ils s'étaient regardés un moment, ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment ils s'étaient rapprochés l'un de l'autre sans le savoir, et Hinata avait fait le premier pas en se hissant sur ses pieds et en l'embrassant. Oikawa avait pris le contrôle de la suite, mais finalement, Sho-chan avait été plus courageux que lui.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de mes chocolats avec tous ceux que tu as je suppose. » Renifla le jeune homme, en faisant toujours la moue.

« Oh non. » Pleurnicha son amant en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. « Tu sais bien que ce sont les tiens que je préfère ! »

Cela leur avait pris un peu de temps pour qu'ils laissent leur réserve et leur méfiance de côté, car ils n'étaient pas très confiant, l'un comme l'autre, lorsque leur relation débutèrent, mais finalement ils avaient réussi à devenir de plus en plus familier et ils formaient maintenant un couple assez exubérant à l'avis de leurs voisins.

Oikawa butina le cou gracile et pâle de son petit-ami, celui-ci ne put retenir son gémissement et il essaya de se soustraire de son emprise, sans grand succès.

« Je suis fâché tu sais ! »

Le ton n'y était malheureusement pas car Oikawa gloussa et appuya sur tous les points sensibles qu'il connaissait, réduisant Hinata à une masse désossée et gémissante dans ses bras. De grandes mains se mirent à courir le long du corps plus petit, réduisant les dernières volontés du rouquin à néant.

« J'aurais mon chocolat alors ? » Murmura l'ancien passeur d'Aoba Josei avec une voix rauque de désir.

Il glissa sa main sur l'aine de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement étranglé. Il ne se préoccupait presque plus du chocolat en fait, il ne désirait plus manger qu'une seule chose, un corps qui se tortillait contre lui et allumait en lui les flammes brûlantes du plaisir.

Hinata réussi à se retourner et Oikawa sentit son souffle se faire plus court en croisant le regard caramel intense du plus petit. Ce dernier attira l'autre vers lui et ravi sa bouche avec une férocité qui avait désormais sa place dans leur chambre. Justement Oikawa le souleva, sifflant en sentant leurs hanches se frotter à travers les vêtements et Hinata se dépêcha d'éteindre le feu sous le repas qu'il faisait mijoter.

« C'est l'heure de déguster mon repas préféré. » Souffla Oikawa en emportant son amant vers la chambre, laissant derrière lui un dîner bientôt froid et une table recouverte de chocolats de la Saint-Valentin.

C'en était à se demander si le plus vieux des deux ne l'avait pas fait exprès, une fois de plus…

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Nous en avons donc terminé avec ce couple, j'espère comme d'habitude que ça vous a plu et que vous avez passé un bon moment,

Sur ce, je vous laisse pour d'autres fandoms et d'autres histoires ! ;)


End file.
